Shut Up and Kiss Me
by premonitioner
Summary: They obviously love each other. So whats taking them so long!


CI: Hi peoples! Here I am, with my first HP one shot. I just thought of it! It is rather short, and straight to the point. But, thought you might like it!

Shut up and Kiss me

**HARRY POV**

They're at it again. I mean, come on, how many times can you argue in one day? Their record is 24, I think. What are they arguing over again? Oh yeah. Snape. He says that he is an evil git and should be locked up in Azkaban. She says that Dumbledore trusts him, so should we.

"Oh come on, did you see the way he gave that first year detention for breathing loudly? He wouldn't do that if it was a Slytherin, now, would he? He's a slimy old git!" he has just shouted across the common room. It's totally empty, the time being after midnight, and we had detention after hexing Mrs Norris. Guess who caught us? Snape. She stayed up, to help us with our home work.

He was grumbling about how Snape set us too much home work, after giving us detention for a week. She said we deserved it. Wrong thing to say, Hermione. Ron exploded. So here I am, sitting in front of a slowly receding fire, listening to them argue.

"Ron! He's a teacher! I mean, honestly, do you think he gave _just_ you and Harry a lot of homework? I got the same amount as you two! And I finished it!" she has just screamed back. It's amazing how she can stick up for Snape _and _herself in just a few sentences. I really admire her way of doing that. I yawned, got up and stretched.

"Good night you guys. Don't stay up all night arguing," I said. They both ignored me and glared at each other. I shrugged and slowly made my way up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

"For god's sake, you sound like you're in love with Snape! Oh my god! You are! The only girl I have ever loved is in love with that slimy haired, hooked nose git!" Ron shouted. I froze. He finally did it. Sure, it was unintentional, but he did it. I ran back down the stairs. I spotted Ginny at the girl's staircase, wide eyed, and a hand over her mouth.

Ron didn't realise what he had just said. Neither did Hermione.

"RON! I DO NOT LOVE SNA-Wait. What did you say?" Hermione asked, a shocked tone to her voice, moved closer to Ron. Ron looked furious that Hermione did not hear his last sentences, still not realising what he said.

"I said the only girl I have ever loved is in love with that slimy haired, hooked nose git! Are you tota"- Ron never got to finish his sentence because Hermione cut him off.

"Shut up and kiss me," she ordered, her hands now on both of Ron's cheeks.

Ginny turned away, and I shut my eyes. I don't know what happened next, but, when I thought it was safe to look, they were both panting for air, and as red as all the Weasley's hair put together.

"Hem hem," Ginny did an Umbridge-like cough. Ron and Hermione broke apart, looking at us. I raised an eyebrow.

"Took you long enough Ron. Oh, and Ginny, I owe you ten galleons. Remind me later," I said, winking at the red couple. Ginny giggled, and then stood next to me.

"Well, when I came down on behalf of Gryffindor tower girls to tell you guys to shut up, I did not expect this!" she said, wrapping her arm around my waist. I returned the gesture.

"Wait a minute. You bet on us?" Ron asked, obviously enraged.

"Not just us. The whole house. Even the first years. Actually, Ernie and his friends, and Cho and her crowd too. Lavender and Parvati were betting hundreds of galleons! And there was a rumour that Malfoy bet it would take you ten years to confess! He owes me fifty galleons now!" Ginny laughed at Ron's shocked face.

"Hold on, since when did _you two_ become a couple?" asked Hermione, pointing an accusing finger at me and Ginny, who grinned.

"Uh…about a week ago. We did tell you both, but you were too preoccupied in staring at each other to take notice. We gave up telling you about Thursday," I informed the once again red couple.

"Well, seeing as I have done what I was sent down to do, I'm going back to bed. Night Harry, Ron, Mrs. Hermione Wealsey, see you tomorrow!" Ginny waved as Ron and Hermione turned almost purple.

"Well, I must also go to bed. Don't stay up _all night_, if ya know what I mean," I told them, as they simultaneously pulled out their wands. I ran up the stairs as I heard hexes and jinxes being thrown my way. I got into bed laughing, after I collected my winnings from the rest of my grumbling dorm.

The next morning, I woke up early, and went down to the common room to go to breakfast. They were fast asleep in each others arms.

CI: So, what did ya think? I'm soooo happy, my first finishes HP fic! READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES!


End file.
